1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for handling and transporting sheet-like articles, in particular diapers, which, coming from a production machine—converter—, can be supplied to a packaging machine for the packaging of groups of articles, in particular of diaper groups.
2. Related Art
This relates to the handling of sheet-like articles, of which the measurement in the third dimension is small in relation to the measurements of the other two dimensions. It relates, in particular, to the handling of diapers which are to be processed as flat structures with low dimensional stability. Diapers only are referred to below for the sake of simplicity.